


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alpha Jung Yunho (DBSK), Alpha Junsu, Alpha Kim Jaejoong, Alpha Yoochun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baby Boy Changmin, Bottom Shim Changmin, Businessman Jung Yunho (DBSK), But don't worry they find him, Changmin gets left behind, Changmin-centric - Freeform, Extremely Dubious Consent, He's not used to being loved, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Kim Jaejoong, M/M, Mafia Boss Yunho, Omega Shim Changmin, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Jung Yunho (DBSK), Rich Jaejoong, Suffering in silence, Top Jung Yunho (DBSK), Work In Progress, rich yunho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin





	Untitled

**5:24 PM**

"Did you get fired again Changmin-ah?"

Changmin chuckled slightly out of embarrassment and rub his neck before replying."Yeah I did."He said."Sorry Mom."He heard his audibly sigh on the other end.

"You just can't keep doing this Changmin-ah."She told him."One of these days you're going to be unable to find a job and you're gonna wind up getting evicted."

Changmin sighed. _Gee thanks for the pep talk mom._ He thought to himself but didn't say out loud.


End file.
